Tell Me Goodbye
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: REPOST /Dan kini, cinta lah yang menggerakkan hatiku untuk melepaskanmu. Cinta yang menuntunku untuk berpisah denganmu. Dan cinta inilah yang akan selalu kujaga untukmu. Seungri, hanya untukmu./ G-Ri. Bigbang couple. Yaoi. SONGFICT from Tell Me Goodbye - BigBang. Mind to RnR?


**Tell Me Goodbye**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish. The belong to Big Bang. But the plot are mine :)

**Pair::** G-Ri (_**G**__Dragon X Seung__**ri**_)

**Genre::** Crime & Angst

**Warnings::** **SONGFICT**, **YAOI**, GD centric, ga nyambung sama lagu, agak maksa, gaje, abal, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku mencintaimu. Melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Bahkan diriku sendiri._

_Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya jika aku harus hidup tanpamu. Senyumanmu terlalu berarti, bahkan hanya untuk ditinggalkan menoleh sedetik pun._

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, kau sudah makan?" Senyumannya merekah begitu cantik.

"Hey, kenapa selalu aku yang kau tanya? Coba tanya dirimu sendiri dan aku yakin pasti jawabannya adalah belum." Aku menghempaskan diriku pada sofa di ruang tengah. Seluruh tubuhku terasa remuk setelah melakukan semua perkelahian itu.

"Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu, _hyung_." Ia terlihat memajukan bibirnya. Ah, manis sekali.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Menghela napas sesaat lalu aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampirinya. Berdiri di hadapannya, aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"W-_wae_?" Ia terlihat gugup.

Aku hanya kembali tersenyum dan tanganku dengan sendirinya telah melingkarkan diri pada tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat penuh kelembutan. "Seungri-_ah_, khawatirkan lah dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Ssst... aku ini lebih kuat dari yang kau kira. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seolah aku adalah anak berumur tiga tahun." Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya lagi. Kuusap pipi kenyalnya dengan jemariku. "Yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan itu dirimu. Lihat?" Aku mengangkat lengan kirinya. "Kau sangat kurus, Seungri-_ah_."

"_Hyung_!" Ia kembali memajukan bibirnya.

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku pada pipinya. "Dengar. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tak ingin kau sakit hanya karena lebih mementingkan kesehatanku ketimbang dirimu sendiri."

Wajahnya memerah secara perlahan.

"Aku juga sama khawatirnya sepertimu, bahkan lebih. Jika kau tak ingin aku sakit, maka kau juga jangan sakit." Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"K-kenapa begitu, _hyung_?" Wajahnya makin terlihat merona. Sangat manis.

"Karena kau adalah hidupku." Kutekan pelan bibirku pada bibirnya. Melumat dengan lembut setiap inci permukaan bibirnya yang manis. Menyesapi segala rasa khas-nya dalam-dalam.

Aku tahu ia menyukainya. Terbukti dari erangannya. Dan genggaman eratnya pada kemejaku. Aku tahu kau menyukai segala apa pun yang kulakukan padamu, Seungri-_ah_.

Kudorong tengkuknya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman. Ah, kau bagaikan candu bagiku. Takkan pernah bisa berhenti walau hanya sesaat dan selalu bisa membuatku ketagihan. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Lee Seungri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letting you go...(please somebody)  
Letting you go...(please somebody)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku mencintaimu. Meski tubuhku harus hancur sekali pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

_Karena jika tubuh ini hancur pun, setidaknya cinta ini tetap utuh. Untukmu. Hanya untukmu, Seungri-ah._

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih terikat dengannya?"

Aku menoleh. TOP _hyung_ sedang mengisi peluru pada _revolver_nya. "Maksudmu?"

Ia menghela napasnya pelan. "Hey, jangan berlagak bodoh. Aku tau kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud."

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada senapanku. Membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa bubuk mesiu. "Aku takkan mau berpisah darinya." Ucapku pelan.

Kudengar TOP _hyung_ mendesah. "Aku tahu. Memangnya kau pikir aku juga mau berpisah dengan Daesung?"

Gerakanku terhenti. Aku mendongak dan menatap TOP _hyung_ sesaat. Ia terlihat tengah memandangi secarik foto yang aku yakini pasti potret Daesung.

Kembali kutundukkan kepalaku. Berpisah dengan Seungri? Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah pusat kehidupanku. Takkan terbayangkan bagaimana hancurnya aku jika berpisah darinya.

"Kau tahu, Jiyong-ah? Ini demi kebaikan Seungri juga."

Aku menoleh pada TOP _hyung_ yang sudah melangkah menuju pintu. Aku terdiam. Demi kebaikan Seungri?

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Benar kata TOP _hyung_. Ini tak aman untuk Seungri. Terlalu berbahaya. Ia bisa terluka atau paling parah... terbunuh.

Tapi... berpisah dengannya? Sepertinya aku takkan mampu. Aku mendesah frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No, I got this, yeah  
Still I´m thinking about this thing called love  
You got me shaken up (please tell me there´s a way)  
And it got my head spinnin´ round round round (please tell me there´s a way)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi, Seungri-ah kau adalah kelemahanku. Kau jantung kehidupanku. Energi kehidupanku berasal darimu._

_Dan aku takut. Jika mereka tahu, kau pasti akan berada dalam bahaya._

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki ruang pertemuan. Kami para _assassins_ diperintahkan untuk berkumpul biasanya untuk sekedar pembagian tugas atau pemberitahuan pengumuman. Ruang pertemuan hanya berupa ruangan luas dengan meja panjang dan kursi di sekelilingnya.

Aku duduk di kursiku dan melihat ke sekeliling. Yang lain sudah berkumpul lebih dulu.

Kemudian semuanya hening saat Ketua masuk ke ruangan diikuti sekretarisnya. Se7en _sajangnim_.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat kalian berkumpul." Ia menatap wajah kami satu per satu. "Kali ini sengaja kukumpulkan kalian semua karena ada pemberitahuan penting. Ini menyangkut kelompok mafia yang sedang kita hadapi."

Aku memperhatikan caranya berbicara. Terlihat sekali ada yang aneh kali ini.

"Sekali lagi anggota kita terbunuh oleh mafia-mafia itu."

Aku menegang. Kali ini siapa?

"Park Bom-_sshi_ tewas saat berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya yang disandera oleh mafia itu." Se7en _sajangnim_ menghela napas beratnya.

Aku tertegun. Park Bom? Aku pernah menjadi _partner_-nya saat kami bertugas melawan mafia bawah tanah kota Seoul. Dan ia rekan yang baik.

"Pemakamannya akan diadakan besok. Kalian boleh datang menghadirinya jika ingin. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan kali ini. Terima kasih untuk kerja kalian." Ia tersenyum sesaat lalu pergi keluar.

Aku tahu. Meski ia tersenyum dan terlihat seolah semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, ia hanya akan merenung di kantornya seharian ini. Yeah, kehilangan satu nyawa anak buah setiap waktunya bukan lah hal yang mudah diterima begitu saja.

Kurasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku. Aku mendongak. Ternyata TOP _hyung_.

"Kau lihat? Jangan sampai itu terjadi pada Seungri-mu."

Detik berikutnya napasku serasa tercekik. Kutelan ludahku kelu. Membayangkan berpisah dengannya saja sudah sangat membuatku tersiksa apalagi membayangkan Seungri...

Tidak. Aku tidak mau!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don´t wanne take a fall, it´s best to rake it all  
It´s gonna be better for you, move on, move on (please tell me there´s a way)  
Uh uh, we break it, break it or thought we make it, make it  
And now we cover it all**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku... aku tak ingin melepaskanmu. Sungguh. Melepaskanmu sama saja melepaskan nyawaku sendiri._

_Tapi,apa kau tahu? Jika kau terus bersamaku, kau lah yang akan melepaskan nyawamu sendiri nantinya._

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah cepat menuju apartemenku. Sedikit membanting pintu depan. Jantungku berdebar semakin keras di tiap detiknya. Menyadari lampu apartemen yang masih menyala saat tengah malam begini, membuatku seketika was-was.

Kemana Seungri? Tidak biasanya ia membiarkan lampu terus menyala lewat dari jam tidurnya? Apa dia...

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku dan mulai mencari keberadaan Seungri-ku. Namun langkahku terhenti di ruangan tengah. Seketika hatiku lega bukan main.

Seungri tertidur di sofa dengan tv yang masih menyala. Ia ketiduran rupanya.

Aku mendekatinya. Duduk bersimpuh di lantai dan menatap lekat wajah damainya saat tidur. Tanpa kusadari, jemariku telah menempel di permukaan kulit wajahnya yang lembut. Menyusuri tirus indah wajah lelapnya. Seungri-_ah_, aku mencintaimu.

"Ngh..."

Aku agak tersentak namun jemariku tetap mengusap pipinya. Aku tersenyum menyambut matanya yang terbuka. "_Mianhae_, membangunkanmu."

"_Hyung_? Kau baru pulang?" Tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya ia mengucek matanya.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat melihat itu. "_Ne_. Apa kau menungguku?" Aku meraih jemarinya dan mengecupnya perlahan.

Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Sangat manis. "Aku khawatir kau belum makan, jadi aku menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama."

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau belum makan?" Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "_Aish_, kau ini..." Pundakku melemas dan aku menunduk. Kemudian ku pererat genggamanku dan kutatap lagi matanya. "Sekarang ayo makan bersamaku."

Dan ia tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Girl, I swear I won´t even for a second  
Cause you any pain  
in order to protect you  
Because there's no other way**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menjauh darimu pun, aku sebenarnya enggan. Apa lagi kini harus berpisah denganmu. Aku pasti hancur._

_Tapi aku akan lebih hancur jika harus kehilanganmu. Aku takkan sanggup melihatmu menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas terakhirmu karena diriku. Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu._

**.**

**.**

Aku menyeka sebutir nasi di sudut bibirnya. Ia makan dengan lahap. Apa kau kelaparan karena lama menungguku, Seungri-_ah_?

"Aku sudah kenyang, _hyung_." Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi kemudian menepuk perutnya.

"Kau sudah sepatutnya kenyang. Lihat, tiga mangkuk nasi, sepiring penuh kimchi, dan satu panci sup ikan. Aku justru heran jika kau masih belum kenyang juga." Aku tersenyum menggodanya.

"_Hyung_!" Ia merengut. Lucunya~

"Sekarang bantu aku membersihkan ini semua." Aku menunjuk tumpukan peralatan makan kotor bekas makan—tengah—malam kami.

**.**

**.**

"Bisa ganti _channel_ tv-nya?" Seungri bergumam pelan.

Lalu aku hanya menyerahkan _remote_ tv padanya. Dan ia segera mengganti _channel_ sesuai keinginannya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Kuelus lembut surai hitamnya yang bersandar di dadaku. Sesekali kukecup dan menghirup aroma pinus yang menenangkan dari sana. Segala tentangmu selalu begitu memabukkan untukku, Seungri-_ah_.

"_Hyung_..." Panggilnya pelan.

"Hmh?"

"Kapan kita pulang ke rumahku? Aku merindukan _eomma_." Ia memainkan ujung kausku.

Hatiku kemudian mencelos. Satu-satunya alasan aku tak pernah membawanya pulang adalah untuk melindunginya. Melindungi identitasnya agar tak dikenali musuh. Tapi—

"_Hyung_?"

"Ah, _ne_?"

"Lupakan ucapanku tadi. Asalkan bersamamu, aku sudah merasa cukup."

Napasku seolah tersendat mendengarnya. Aku menunduk dan menemukan Seungri tengah mendongak tersenyum padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung._"

Aku tersenyum. Bahagia? Tentu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Kau tak mencintaiku, _hyung_?" Seungri menautkan alisnya dan merengut.

Aku meraih dagunya dan membawanya mendekat ke wajahku. Hidung kami bersentuhan. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat amat mencintaimu, Lee Seungri."

Perlahan, kukecup lembut bibir tipisnya. Dan ia merona hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Baby our love itself brings us pain  
And I got nothing, nothing to say**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku selalu was-was. Selalu pulang cepat dan membanting pintu depan untuk segera memastikan keadaanmu._

_Mimpi tentangmu selalu mengusikku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi sayangnya, itu bukan lah mimpi indah._

**.**

**.**

Gelap. Apa ini? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Sekarang kan bukan jam tidurnya Seungri. Apa Seungri lupa membayar tagihan listrik?

"Seungri-_ah_?" Panggilku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju saklar lampu.

_**CTAK.**_

Lampu apartemen seketika menyala begitu terang. Aku sampai-sampai harus menutup kedua mataku. Mencoba membiarkan retina mataku terbiasa.

"Seungri-_ah_?" Kembali kupanggil dia.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Mungkin ia sudah tertidur di kamar.

Maka kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar kami. Beberapa langkah menuju kamar, aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak asing. Bau amis yang biasa kuhirup dalam medan perkelahian. Bau darah.

Jantungku terpacu lebih cepat seiring langkah kakiku yang mulai berlari. Pintu kamar kami sudah terbuka lebar. Aku menatap sekeliling.

Jantungku seolah lepas kendali saat mataku menatap sesosok _namja_ kurus terbaring dengan bersimbah darah di atas kasur.

Meski seluruh tubuhku seolah membeku, nyatanya kakiku melangkah lebih dekat. Perlahan demi perlahan jantungku meningkatkan pacuannya hingga terasa menyesakkan. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

Hatiku mencelos. Menatap wajah damai itu kini penuh luka. Memandang tubuh mulusnya penuh sayatan benda tajam. Dan dadanya... berlubang. Mengucurkan darah yang mampu membuat seprai tempat tidur kami yang tadinya putih kebiruan kini merah padam.

"Se-seungri..."

Tak kuketahui sejak kapan mulainya, air mata ini terus berjatuhan. Tak mau berhenti mengalir. Membasahi hampir bagian atas kemejaku.

"Seung..ri-_ah_..."

Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan bersimpuh di sampingnya. Mengusap pipi, hidung, kening, dahi, lalu turun lagi ke garis lancip hidungnya.

"B-bangun, Seungri... aku... aku sudah pulang..."

Kuguncang pelan sosok lelap itu. Mencoba membangunkannya dari mimpi apa pun yang tengah ia mimpikan saat ini. Meski aku tahu. Tahu dia takkan bisa bangun lagi. Tapi...

"Seungri-_ah_... kumohon. Ba-bangun lah..."

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Aku tidak...

"Aku mencintaimu, Seungri... cepat bangun. D-dan katakan... kau juga mencintaiku, Seungri-_ah_..."

Aku tidak ingin berpisah seperti ini dengannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Those hands that embraced me  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Seem to be letting go  
If forgetting me will give you freedom baby  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Maaf, aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin memukulku sekarang. Aku sangat meminta maaf untuk itu._

_Tapi aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku, jika semua mimpi-mimpi buruk itu menjadi nyata. Aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku, jika mereka menemukanmu dan melukaimu. Tidak akan pernah sanggup._

**.**

**.**

Aku tersentak bangun. Peluh memenuhi seluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku berkelana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ini... kamarku. Berarti...

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan kulihat Seungri sedang tertidur lelap di sana. Tubuh polosnya hanya berbalut selimut tebal.

Kuhela napasku. Ternyata benar itu adalah mimpi. Seungri-ku masih hidup. Ia masih ada di sini. Helaan napas panjang kali ini keluar dari mulutku.

Aku kembali berbaring. Menyamping menghadap pada Seungri. Saat kupandangi wajahnya, kelebatan mimpi buruk itu muncul dan menggangguku.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu.

Kuraih pinggangnya dan kupeluk erat. Aku akan melindungimu. Menjaga agar kau tetap hidup bahagia. Takkan kubiarkan setetes air mata pun jatuh dari muara indahmu. Tetaplah tersenyum. Untukku. Meski aku tak lagi di sampingmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Girl, you know when you lose your smile  
I will place the blame on myself  
I wake**____**up crying these words, and even the light  
I will lose sight of everything else**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Maka telah kuputuskan, untuk melepasmu. Semata hanya untuk melindungimu. Bersamaku sudah tak lagi aman._

_Tak apa jika ku terluka, tak apa jika ku sekarat, tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu terluka, sekarat, atau sekedar menangis. Takkan pernah kubiarkan hal itu terjadi._

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, bisa bantu aku?"

Taeyang _hyung_ menoleh padaku. "Hey, _man_! Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Menjadi _assassin_ cukup menyita waktumu sampai lupa sahabat sendiri ya?" Ia menurunkan volume suaranya menjelang akhir kalimatnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kabarku baik."

"Baiklah, tadi kau butuh bantuan apa dariku yang hanya seorang polisi lokal ini, hm?" Taeyang menatapku ramah dengan mata sipitnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu menatapnya serius. "Tolong bawa Seungri sejauh mungkin ke tempat yang aman."

Aku sadar apa yang baru saja kuucapkan membuat Taeyang _hyung_ terkejut bukan main. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat _shock_.

Aku menunduk lemah. "Kumohon, lindungi dia. Dia tak aman bila terus bersamaku."

Aku dapat mendengar desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Taeyang _hyung_. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya.

Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak yakin. Aku tak yakin bisa melalui hidupku dengan baik tanpanya. Tapi... "Ini demi kebaikan Seungri." Aku mendongak menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Baby the moment our lips part this time  
I´ll never find better, better than you**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah apa yang telah kita lalui, aku merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu._

_Dan kini, cinta lah yang menggerakkan hatiku untuk melepaskanmu. Cinta yang menuntunku untuk berpisah denganmu. Dan cinta inilah yang akan selalu kujaga untukmu. Seungri, hanya untukmu._

**.**

**.**

TOP _hyung_ berlari menerjang seorang mafia yang berusaha membidikku. "_Thanks_!" Teriakku. Kembali ku pusatkan perhatian pada Ketua kelompok mafia yang masih berada dalam cekikanku.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa membunuhku begitu saja?" Ketua kelompok mafia itu menyeringai meski tengah berada dalam cekikanku.

Aku melayangkan tinjuan pada wajahnya dan membiarkannya tersungkur dengan hidung retak yang mengalirkan darah.

Ketua kelompok mafia itu mendengus. "Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal... katakan siapa namamu?" Ujarnya lemah sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir melintasi bibirnya.

Aku menggeram kesal. Kupegang erat kerah kemejanya dan menariknya keras. "Mati saja kau!" Kuhentakkan dia ke dinding lalu kembali kuhujani dirinya dengan tinjuku.

"Jiyong_-ah_, cepat selesaikan semuanya!" Sayup terdengar teriakan TOP _hyung_ dari belakang.

"Dengan senang hati." Aku melepaskan genggamanku dari kemejanya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Mengambil sebuah pistol semi otomatis dari balik jas anti peluruku dan kutudingkan padanya yang sudah terduduk lemah tak berdaya. "Ada kata-kata terakhir, Taecyeon-_sshi_?"

Ia malah mendengus dan terkekeh lirih. Meludahkan darah ke samping lalu mendongak congkak menatapku. "Jadi, namamu Jiyong?"

Aku semakin geram dengannya. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kutarik pemicu pistol dan—

_**DOOR!**_

"Akh!" Aku tersentak ke belakang saat merasakan sebuah timah panas merobek lenganku. Aku segera mendongak dan sebuah mobil Rover melesat cepat ke arah kami. Aku berguling ke samping tanpa menghiraukan luka di lenganku.

_**CKIIIT!**_

Mobil itu berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Beberapa orang keluar dari dalam sana lalu menghampiri Taecyeon. Sial! Ternyata mereka juga anak buahnya.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki mobilnya, Taecyeon menoleh padaku dan menyeringai. "Kuberitahu _clue_-nya. Bukan kau yang akan mendapatkan balasan atas semua ini." Lalu ia segera menaiki mobilnya.

Aku termenung.

"Jiyong-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" TOP _hyung_ menghampiriku yang hanya bisa diam dan menatap mobil itu melesat. "Sial! Mereka lolos!" Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi markas.

Aku tak mempedulikan TOP _hyung_ yang sudah kelimpungan berbicara dengan atasan kami di markas. Aku hanya diam memikirkan ucapan Taecyeon tadi.

'_Kuberitahu clue-nya. Bukan kau yang akan mendapatkan balasan atas semua ini._'

Apa maksudnya itu? Bukan aku? Lalu sia—

Seketika aku terbelalak. Aku segera berlari dan meninggalkan TOP _hyung_ yang terus meneriakkan namaku. Hanya seseorang yang ada dalam benakku saat ini. Seungri-ah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Those hands that embraced me  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Seem to be letting go  
Merely being by my side is not kindness baby  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bila mencintaimu adalah suatu kesalahan, maka ini adalah kesalahan terindah yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku._

_Mencintaimu memberikanku kehidupan. Memberikanku cahaya di tengah dunia gelap yang kugeluti. Kau segalanya bagiku. Dan selama kau masih bisa hidup dengan aman, maka akan kuberikan hidupku sekali pun._

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari menuju mobilku dan dalam waktu bersamaan segera menghubungi Taeyang _hyung_.

'_Yeobose_—'

"_Hyung_! Cepat ke apartemenku sekarang!" Aku segera berteriak bahkan sebelum Taeyang _hyung_ menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Aku panik. Menyetir mobil dengan batas kecepatan di luar kenormalan dengan satu tangan lain menggenggam ponsel.

'Ada a—'

"Seungri dalam bahaya! Cepat ke apartemenku sekarang juga! Bawa serta _passport_ dan _visa_ milikmu! Kumohon cepat lah." Dan aku mematikan sambungan telepon. Kuinjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Membawaku ke dalam kecepatan yang menggila.

Seungri, kumohon tunggu aku.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**_**Yo and it's so, so  
Sad it just ain't happening  
Wish it could be better  
Sorry to scrapping  
But I just can't let ya**_

_**Shouldn't be less than happy  
I said look at me  
I couldn't live with myself seeing you lacking**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu. Takkan pernah bisa membiarkanmu terluka._

_Meski pun seluruh tubuhku harus hancur demi melindungimu, aku rela. Mati demi menukarkan keselamatanmu pun, aku rela._

**.**

**.**

_**BRAK!**_

"_Hyung_? Kau sudah pul— Astaga! Tanganmu!" Seungri segera menghampiriku yang membanting pintu.

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Melihat Seungri masih bisa berteriak kaget seperti ini, sungguh membuatku gembira bukan main. Ingin kupeluk tubuh itu seperti yang biasa kulakukan tiap pulang bekerja. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"_Hyung_?"

Aku menghiraukan Seungri yang mengejarku menuju kamar kami. Aku mengambil sebuah koper besar dari atas lemari dan membuka lemari. Mulai kumasukkan semua pakaian milik Seungri.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa..." Seungri terlihat terkejut sampai tak mampu berbuat apa pun. Kumohon Seungri, jangan cerewet untuk kali ini saja.

Aku beralih menuju laci lemari dan menariknya. Mengeluarkan buku _passport_ serta _visa_ milik Seungri. Kumasukkan semuanya ke dalam koper. Selesai mengepak, terdengar derap langkah seseorang dari lorong apartemen.

Aku segera menarik Seungri untuk bersembunyi di belakangku. Pistol sudah kembali di genggamanku. Terarah pada pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Ini aku!"

Pistol yang refleks ku todongkan kini kembali turun. Ternyata hanya Taeyang_ hyung_. Dia tepat waktu. "Kau datang tepat waktu, _hyung_." Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari Seungri. Ku raih koper milik Seungri dan menyerahkannya pada Taeyang _hyung_. "Tunggu lah di mobilmu."

Taeyang _hyung_ mengerti dan segera berlari membawa koper berat itu.

Kini kuhela napasku.

"H-_hyung_..."

Perlahan aku menoleh. Hatiku seketika berdenyut perih menatap pipi kenyal itu telah lembab. Ia menangis. "Seungri-_ah_..."

"A-ada apa, _hyung_? Apa aku... harus pergi?" Ia mulai terisak pelan.

Aku mendesah dan dengan cepat kuraih ia ke dalam pelukanku. "_Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_." Kutundukkan kepalaku dan menghirup aroma pinusnya yang menyegarkan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Hyung_... aku tak mau..." Ia memelukku erat. Sangat erat.

Aku pun tak mau berpisah denganmu. Namun... "Ini demi kebaikanmu, Seungri-_ah_."

"Tapi _hyu_—"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya, aku telah membungkam mulutnya. Melumat bibir manis itu penuh kerinduan. Melimpahkan segenap cinta yang ku punya dalam ciuman terakhir ini. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, Seungri-_ah_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The things you deserve  
Baby you was a part?  
Must believe that it hurts  
that lead this world  
I feel the aching through my body  
it just takes a bigger part of me  
to be let you go  
I wish that weren't so...**_  
**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Aku juga berani berjanji takkan ada Seungri lainnya dalam hidupku. Karena hanya dirimu. Lee Seungri-ku, hanya satu. Kau. Dan takkan tergantikan._

**.**

**.**

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Meski telapak tanganku licin dan basah karena keringat, takkan kulupakan kehangatan ini.

Aku menatapnya lagi. Masih menunduk dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Kuremas genggaman tangannya lalu menariknya lagi ke dalam pelukanku. Sungguh. Aku... tak ingin kau pergi.

"Jiyong-_ah_, kita harus cepat." Taeyang _hyung_ berseru dari dalam mobil.

Aku lalu menghela lagi napas panjangku. Ini lah saatnya. Ini lah pilihanku yang terbaik untukmu. Ini lah resikonya menjadi diriku. Menjadi seorang _assassin_.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kuseka air matanya. "Kita mungkin takkan bisa bertemu sampai waktu yang lama." Ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apakah kami masih bisa bertemu atau tidak. Jika mengingat nyawa kami sedang diincar seorang Ketua kelompok mafia gila nan terkejam di seluruh dunia bawah tanah, kecil kemungkinan kami masih bisa bertemu.

"_Hyung_, aku mencintaimu." Ia mendongak menatap langsung ke dalam kedua bola mataku. Terasa begitu menyakitkan melihat kesedihan tercetak begitu jelas di sana.

"_Nado_. _Nado saranghaeyo_." Ku kecup sekilas bibir manisnya. Lalu aku segera membuka pintu mobil. Mendudukkan Seungri di bangku penumpang. Masih dengan merundukkan tubuhku, aku menoleh pada Taeyang _hyung_, "Tolong jaga dia, _hyung_."

Taeyang _hyung_ mengangguk mantap.

Aku kembali menatap Seungri. Ia masih menunduk. "Seungri-_ah_, aku akan mengirimimu surat nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik jika masih ingin bertemu denganku, _ne_?" Senyum lemah terlukis di bibirku.

Ia mendongak. Memperlihatkan mata sembabnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut keningnya. Dan dengan segera menutup pintu mobil. Berbalik membiarkan mobil yang dipacu Taeyang hyung menjauh.

"_Hyuuung_!"

Sayup aku bisa mendengar teriakan Seungri. Tidak. Jangan berbalik Seungri-_ah_. Tatap lah masa depanmu. Karena takkan ada masa depan jika kau di sisiku.

Aku menyalakan ponsel dan membuat panggilan ke markas. "Tolong hapus semua data tentang Kwon Jiyong dari file negara ini. Ubah menjadi G-Dragon. Mulai saat ini aku GD."

Semoga dengan ini semua bisa menghapuskan jejak Seungri dari kehidupanku. Dan semoga mafia-mafia bodoh itu takkan berusaha mencari tahu. Agar dia selamat. Dan... hidup dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Your voice, pained and fading away, away-ay-ay-ay  
Erased completly by the wind, stay, stay-ay-ay-ay  
All these things, I can´t take it, those tears, don´t cry for me  
Or our sake I´ll never look back again. Eh-eh-eh-ain**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku akan berputar setelah ini. Dan harus kuakui, sulit untuk terbiasa hidup tanpamu._

_Setiap malam selalu merindukan aroma tubuhmu dalam pelukanku. Setiap pagi merindukan senyumanmu saat ku membuka mata. Dan merindukan keluhanmu setiap ku pulang terlambat ke apartemen._

**.**

**.**

Aku meneguk lagi botol _whiskey_ di tanganku. Lorong-lorong di apartemenku terlihat berkelok-kelok. Atau, entah mataku yang tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Yang jelas, aku tak sanggup lagi berdiri.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di depan pintu kamar yang dulunya adalah kamarku dengan Seungri.

Seungri...

Bagaimana kabarmu? Tak kusadari bertahun-tahun telah terlewati. Awalnya kukira aku takkan sanggup hidup barang sebulan saja tanpamu. Tapi sungguh mengejutkan. Aku bisa melewati waktu lima tahun tanpamu.

Yeah, meski dengan sebotol _whiskey_ tiap harinya hanya untuk membuatku melupakan kenangan-kenangan tentangmu.

Meski hancur, tapi hidupku terus berputar.

Meski sulit, aku akan bertahan.

Karena aku menanti.

Menantikan sebuah kesempatan kecil nan mustahil.

Untuk bertemu denganmu...

Lee Seungri...

**.**

**.**

**.  
**_**Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Those hands that embraced me  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Seem to be letting go  
Merely being be my side is not kindness baby  
Oh tell me goodbye, oh tell me goodbye  
Tell me goodbye**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ah, aku baru ingat. Sebelum pergi, kau tak mengatakan apa pun. Tak sepatah kata perpisahan pun terucap dari mulutmu._

_Yeah, aku tahu maksudmu tak melakukan itu. Karena aku juga sangat ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Dan menganggap waktu yang terlewati ini bukanlah perpisahan. Apa aku benar?_

_Lepas itu semua benar atau tidak, aku hanya ingin memnberitahukanmu. Bahwa aku, Kwon Jiyong, masih sangat mencintaimu. Dan takkan bisa melupakanmu, Lee Seungri. Saranghae._

**.**

**.**

Seungri melipat lagi kertas surat berwarna kuning pudar itu. Lipatan-lipatan lapuk itu hampir tercerai-berai jika saja ia tak berhati-hati. Dimasukkannya surat itu ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil berisikan kenangan-kenangannya dulu bersama Jiyong.

Ia menghela napasnya. Menatap ke sekelilingnya tanpa minat. Lalu tatapannya terhenti pada seorang _namja_ yang membawa dua buah _ice cream_. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Daesung-_ah_!"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan segera menghampirinya. "_Aish_, kau ini. Kubilang kan tunggu aku di dekat jembatan sana." Ia menyerahkan sebuah _ice cream_ pada Seungri.

Seungri menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Ah, maaf. Aku butuh tempat yang tenang. Dan dekat jembatan itu terlalu ramai. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih _ice cream_-nya." Ujarnya sambil menjilat _ice cream_ itu.

"_Ne_, kau mau jalan-jalan lagi? Festival musim panas di Jepang itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan berdiam diri."

Seungri mengangguk bersemangat.

Yah, hidupnya juga berputar. Meski tersenyum seadaanya, nyatanya ia juga menunggu. Menunggu hari pertemuan kembali itu tiba. Entah sampai kapan ia harus menanti. Yang pasti ia juga masih mencintai Jiyong. Karena selamanya, hanya orang itu yang mampu mencintainya lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: halloooooow~ hahaha jangan tanya apa ini. Nyx cuma lagi kesengsem ama couple satu ini XD**_

_**Yeah, dan akibat galau yang berlarut, jadinya pengen bikin angst mulu :P semoga kali ini angst-nya kerasa ya? ^^'a**_

_**Okay, now if you mind,**_

_**Review please? :D**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


End file.
